Light
, Paige Nelson and Force Baby, followers of the light.]] The Light was the side of mutantry aligned with honesty, compassion, mercy, self-sacrifice, and other positive emotions. Despite being labelled as "righteous", the Light is not necessarily "good". Definition The two largest groups of proponents and teachers of the Light were the Police Grand Army and the S.M.S.B., both of whom strove to maintain peace and justice throughout the world. They were well aware of the dangers of the Darkness and were dedicated opponents of its use, as it represented corruption and a disregard for the natural order of the universe. The Darkness was considered the domain of the NoHeads, whom the police attempted to destroy in order to keep the Light standing strong. Mutantry played a large part in the police or S.M.S.B. use of a sword, giving them the ability to foresee events in the future, giving the impression of heightened awareness and amazingly quick reflexes that kept them from accidentally injuring themselves in combat and allowing them to perform other feats, such as using a sword to deflect incoming gunfire. With experience, there were a seemingly infinite number of things a Light mutant could achieve. This did not only apply to the S.M.S.B. and police, of course, but indeed any mutant. The police used their powers to gain greater knowledge, in contrast to their ancient enemies, the NoHeads. Whereas the NoHeads would use their powers to try to rule the world, the police would use their power to fight in its defense and to guide its direction, although this difference did not always appear so clear-cut. Many people were distrustful of the police's great influence on the leaders of the government. Nature of the Light officer centers himself in meditation]] The Light was aligned with happiness, joy, love, and benevolence, or alternatively simply calmness, which some believed nurtured the Light and provided insight into its ethical uses. It was generally concerned with the ideas of good, generosity, healing, and wisdom, as opposed to evil, harm, and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the Light, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since these were shown to open a hero to the possibility of acceptance of the Darkness. Predictably, this offered several contradictory instances, with some works favoring a calm, emotionless and sometimes even out-rightly unfeeling view of the Light, while others aligned it with positive emotions. The Light was treated as being both a form of impersonal intelligence and an essence of goodness. According to the self-aware interpretation, the light side was held to actively influence events to the degree that some mutants thought of themselves as mere "tools" of mutantry. Though this implied a lack of choice regarding an individual's fate, the mutants, as leading proponents of the Light, insisted that it was, rather, "the ultimate free will." This they explained as being because mutantry (the Light, at least) did not compel anyone. A destiny could be accepted or spurned. And all choices along the way were free to make. Light powers The Light was generally harder to use than the Darkness, because Dark powers were all aggressive and easily fueled by rage. This allowed Dark mutants to advance faster, but they were not inherently more powerful than the Light users. Light-oriented super abilities were virtually all defensive and passive in nature. While there were Light abilities for increasing one's strength or courage, or incapacitating an enemy, none of them were truly aggressive. *Healing powers *Telekinetic shove The Chosen One An ancient prophecy written by Sir Edgar Caravan and reinforced by the Mystic foretold of a being who would bring peace to the world and destroy the NoHeads. In the end, this turned out to be Lindsay Kellerman, who was found in an alleyway by Baby Intelligence. Kellerman eventually fulfilled her role as the Chosen One when she and Baby Intelligence unleashed the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan against Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord. With his death, Kellerman played a major role in bringing down the rest of the NoHeads, though the darkness would eventually return. Appearances Notes and references Category:Light